


Broken

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's broken but she's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Self injury

When people tell him, with pity in their eyes how nice it was that he loved her in spite of her problems he had to bite down a truly caustic response.

He didn’t love her in spite of her emotional nature, but because of it.

There were times when it was hard, when he would wake in the morning and take one look at her trembling back and know that she wouldn’t be leaving the bed that day.

But then there were times when she fought with her brother, with his position on the war and the need for magic users. She was so passionate, eyes wild, and hair a bit flyaway and he never doubts his love for her. 

There were times when she was so happy she’d throw her arms around him and hug him tight. She’d profess her love, and her affection in more ways than one.

Then there were the truly dark days, when he’d find her in the bathtub, sitting in cooling water and watching her blood in the water.

She didn’t want to die, she’d tell him. Sometimes it just hurt too much to live.

And he would hold her close and tell her, “Morgana, I love you.”

Her reply, as soft as possible would fall in the air between them. “I love you too.”


End file.
